The invention relates to a cartridge having a wall region, one end of which is adjoined by a connecting region which is closed, in particular by a membrane, and at the opposite end of which optionally a bottom region is provided, wherein the wall region and optionally the bottom region define a cavity which accommodates a beverage substrate and/or foodstuff substrate.
Cartridges of this kind are known from the prior art, for example from EP 1 671 568 A2 and WO 2011/084603 A1, and are used for example to produce cold beverages. In the process, the cartridge is inserted into a dispenser and the beverage substrate which is located in the cartridge is blended with a solvent, in particular water. In the past, there have often been problems in such systems with the insertion of the cartridge into the dispenser and/or with the sealing off of the cartridge/dispenser interface.